wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Molecule
This dragon is owned by Tuckatk...do you use him without my permission unless you want to correct my weird grammar, punctuation, etc. and etc... Molecule is a curious Nightwing who likes to mess with all types of chemicals and machines. He always got into trouble for pouring random chemicals into flasks and saw what happened. One of those didn't turn out too well for him and turned him into dust... Appearance He has a grayish appearance on his scales with a blue tint for his skin. He lost a part of his horn due to a failed science experiment where a chemical ate through the material of his horn. The horn has been been growing since which makes him think it damaged more than he thought. History THIS HISTORY IS GRAPHIC AT SOME POINTS, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE OC DYING AFTER ALL AND COMING BACK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Beginning His parents knew from the start that he was a curious bugger. He would see something shiny and go right for it examining it and even licking it to see if it was edible. In his early years he had to be kept on a leash when they went into the public because he would always try to grab and look at everything which alot of dragons didn't like. When he was old enough to go to school, he was not as hyper about examining things but he still would look at something that he never saw before. The first day of school for him was not the best when a bully grabbed at his toy. The school immediately expelled Molecule for fighting and damaging school property which only left his parents to school him. Many years went by, one day he got mail that said he was able to go to the middle school with a list of exceptions, some of them being quite annoying. One of them involved him wearing a brace that would stop him from breathing fire explaining it would be too noticeable. He threw the paper in the trash scoffing at how the school system treated him. He didn't want to be the class clown of the school that was for sure. One day his parents got him a chemistry set for his 7th Hatching Day. He was immediately interested with how it worked and spend the whole night after the party working with it. Within a week, he was already an adept in the chemistry world. His parents could barely understand what their son was trying to explain to them most of the time. A year later, he decided to do something dangerous. He got some deadly chemicals from a shady dragon and immediately started doing experiments with them. He worked on a concoction all night. When the sun was just about to rise over the trees, he had finally done it. He raised the small flask into the air with astonishment. He looked at the liquid closely as it started to bubble. He realized that it was a combustible but it was too late. A bunser burner ignited the gas and the whole room exploded including him. His family immediately woke up to the noise and was horrified to find that his whole room was in ruins and what was left of Molecule. They realized that no matter how hard they tried, it was only a matter of time before he did something dangerous and backfired. His whole family was in shock and just about everyone went to his funeral. The whole time, Molecule was watching what was unfolding before his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he was a spirit of some kind. He tried all he could to see if they could notice him in the land between planes but it was useless. He was dead. Midterm He walked around for many months trying to figure out the point of his form. He met many other dragons who were in his similar situation. Some were sane and some were beyond insane. Some of them even looked like they were in this plane for hundreds of years from what they were talking about. He was alot of things too that he shouldn't have seen. It just shows him that every dragon has a secret that they dont want to tell anyone. One day, he encountered a interesting mudwing in a household in the outer area of a small city that he didn't know the name of. From a distance it seemed like he was a ghost himself but at closer inspection, he was around in the middle of a circle of dragon spirits speaking with him. The thing that shocked him was when the mudwing looked at him, "Oh hello there! Don't be scared, i'm friendly!" He didn't know what he could say, someone who could finally talk to who is in the real world? How was this even possible? Molecule slowly got to know Acorn every day sitting around him just enjoying the company. He also has been getting to know the other spirits around him. All of them seem to be quite young and every one was a different tribe. He stated with him for many years, seeing him go through phases in his life until the moment came. Somehow, he found out that he was able to rebirth us, give up another life. At first, all of the spirits just made a face that said, 'can he do that to all of us?'. Acorn immediately knew exactly what they were thinking, 'Don't worry! I can just share my soul to you all! Ill take care of ya'll!' He knew that this was his only way of getting back to the real world, he would have to relive everything again in a different perspective, with all of his previous knowledge. He went up to Acorn and told him he was ready. Acorn did some weird humming and ritual with a lot of candles. All of the sudden everything went dark... Rebirth WIP Personality He is pretty talkative with other dragons especially his own tribe. He always tries to hide from big groups now after what happened just in case one of his old friends saw him. He usually flies with Acorn and his other friends just because he does not know what else to go. Abilities He has regular Nightwing abilities other than being very smart and curious. He was born without the extra lens is his eye that lets Nightwings have night vision. Due to the revival, he every once in awhile starts going into a coughing fit when he gets near any type of dust or pollen. These fits can last up to five minutes at most. Relationships There were some co-workers that were nice to him back then but all of them forgot about him when the 'accident' occurred. Other than that he has no other relationships. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Tuckatk) Category:Characters